A Dream Come True
by Fckn
Summary: What happens when everybody but Noah and Izzy are left in the economy class to themselves? What would happen? Will they be caught in the act? When will Noah EVER prove that he's straight? Find out now! NoahxIzzy oneshot


**A/N: Sorry for putting my 7 Minutes Story on a long hold without reminding you guys. I have a LOT of chapters planned out and everything! :3**

**So enjoy this! :D**

**Too lazy to put a disclaimer. I don't own ANY of the characters. AT ALL :C**

**If I did, Noah and Katie would be a couple, I'd give Zeke more airtime, and I'd be one happy director -3-**

**Setting: After the German Alps Challenge.**

**Pairing: NoahxIzzy, Slight NoahxKatie (Izzy mentions her)**

**Warnings: A somewhat heavy makeout sessions and other things.. I dunno hehe**

**Yes, I am a Nizzy fan, or a long time it has been. I really hope for these two to hook up sometime in TDWT since Katie isn't a contestant -tear- (I LOVE NoahxKatie, but I'd also LOVE some Nizzy c:)**

**This is just a tiny gift based on a roleplay and wanted to turn it into a fanfiction. Hope ya don't mind, Nikki ;)**

As Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot had gotten into the economy class, they knew it'd be a long flight to the next location. Team Victory was having another ceremony while Team Amazon celebrated their fifth victory of the season, second one in a row. This had been leaving Team Chris in second place because Sierra has knocked Alejandro off the platform without him noticing; Heather was the reason his team got second place. Looking down in shame, people took their seats.

Meanwhile, Noah was wincing from the pain in his pelvis. After Izzy jump on top of him, jolts of pain would make the know-it-all feel comfortable. When the plane had been through turbulence, he'd flinch from the pain. Izzy, who was right next to him glanced to him

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" She put a caring hand on his shoulder

Noah looked over, "Do I _look _okay, Izzy? I literally had you on top of me, crushing on my pelvis. It hurts." He hissed at the pain, holding onto it as she gives a frown in worry.

"Look, I'm really sorry for that. I just really wanted to yodel in that meat grinder! Kinda like the time when-" Izzy was interrupted when the heavy turbulence had Noah jump from his seat into her lap. Noah then clutched onto a laughing Izzy, who had him in her arms. Noah's winces had continued, just not as bad as they were earlier.

Izzy chuckled, holding him back tight, "Hahaha, silly Noah! You landed in my lap!" Noah grasped onto her shoulders with a frown, then turned serious.

Turbulence shook again, he would cling tighter, "Look, it's the stupid turbulence, not a set up for a relationship."

"Aww poor Noahkins," Izzy complimented as she pet his hair; it caused Noah to give a small glare at the psycho hose beast. She looked at him, "Say, where's everybody else? We're like.. the only ones here."

Noah looked around, "Well, our chubby buddy is eating the sausage he threw up." Noah cringes, "Alejandro is hiding somewhere and Tyler's just excited that Lindsay remembers him. Maybe he's waiting until after the ceremony?" The know-it-all questioned, leaving her nodding.

"But yeah, glad i can take care of a friend with pelvic pains," She let out her signature chuckle

Noah smiled, "Or a teammate perhaps.. for a second time" he would wrap his arms around her neck for protection; Izzy had no problem with it at all.

Izzy didn't do anything but smile, "Haha yep. I must be lucky!" She grinned, wandering her eyes around the abandoned economy class. People were busy perhaps. It was just Noah and Izzy, left alone with no comfort.

Noah rubbed his neck, "I'm actually gaining my trust on you.." Noah admitted, making her smile.

"Really?" She questioned, making sure he wasn't lying; she gave a big smile.

Noah had butterflies in his stomach, "K-Kinda.." he stuttered as he looked away. This caused Izzy to smile coyly. Seconds after talking, Noah had decided to lay onto Izzy's shoulder.

Izzy smiled, "Heh.. kinda, huh? Not completely? Well, we'll have to change that!" Izzy gave a determined face until she heard Noah's softest snores; he's fallen asleep. The know-it-all had been through a lot in the German Alps, he felt sleepless, he laid there comfortable in her arms.

Izzy sighs happily, "Yup, gonna have to change that." She heard Noah's mumbles as he naps onto her shoulder. He was saying a series of words, sleeping like a baby. It was adorable, anybody would swoon from the cutest faces he had made in his sleep.

"Aww, you look so cute in your sleep," the psycho hose beast whispered to herself, who pinched his cheek not too painfully, "I just can't help but pinch those wittle cheeks of yours!" She cooed at what she'd been doing to the sleepy know-it-all.

Noah felt something, "H-Huh what?" he stuttered quietly in his sleep; he remained sleeping, causing Izzy to giggle lightly

"I should let him sleep." Izzy looked down at Noah once again, running a hand up and down his shoulder for comfort. This caused Noah to smile in his sleep; soon, Noah was comfortable; he'd then start kissing around her lower neck since his lips were the closest to it.

In his sleep, Noah would kiss inanimate objects and/or people. His dreams would sometimes consist of kissing his dream girl or kissing something continuously as if it was the cutest thing on Earth. Boy did he look happy in his sleep.

Izzy felt a shiver go down her spine, "Oh wow.." Izzy had no problem with it; she'd let him do what he would do in his sleep since they were friends, and she didn't wanna make him uncomfortable since he was in pain. Noah would kiss that one area onto Izzy's soft skin, moaning lightly, causing her to giggle even more before she put a hand over her mouth to stop herself.

She whispered, "Ooooh, who are you kissing in your sleep?" she asked herself, in which he grasped onto her body tighter, causing Izzy to blush madly. She didn't mind Noah kissing in his sleep, "Is she pretty? She probably is.. Ooh, I bet it's Katie! I've seen you two at the resort, y'know." Izzy sighed.

"I-I love you too.." Noah mumbled in his sleep.

Izzy's eyes went wide, "N-Noah?" But Izzy shook her head, laughing softly, "He's asleep! Silly me!"

Noah kissed around Izzy's skin again as if he was to make out with the girl of his dreams.

Izzy shuddered, "Oh wow.. Whoever you're kissing in Dreamland must be awesome!"

"You're cute when you're crazy," Noah softly mumbled again in his sleep.

Izzy couldn't help but grin at what he had said, "Crazy?" She was interrupted when Noah bursted up from a dream, with a weirded out face. He looked around, feeling foreign to where he was. Izzy chuckled yet again.

"I just had the weirdest dream that I was making out with you," Noah had put an arm over his forehead, as if he just gained his conscious. He repeated, "YOU." He gave a serious look onto his face.

Izzy blinks, cracking up as she heard his serious, but funny voice, "What? Seriously?" she made sure he wasn't lying to her

Noah gave a small smile, "Freaky, I know."

"Oh, me? Hahaha yeah, of course! I'm always uhh.. okay.. Hehehe.." Izzy couldn't finished. All she could give was an embarrassing look on her face as she looked away from who was her teammate, her best friend, her.. future soulmate? Who knows?

Noah clings closer to Izzy, causing her to blush.

"T-That was just the... turbulence! Yes, turbulence!" Noah lied, as he would hide his attraction to Izzy.

It seems that Noah has an attraction towards Izzy since the Yukon challenge, but he'd just hide it from her.

Izzy nodded, "Haha, sure." she said sarcastically. "It wouldn't be _that _freaky, would it?" she questioned the know-it-all. She corrected herself, "I mean.. I.. nevermind." She sheepishly chuckled, "Hehe.. just turbulence."

"I guess it's just the shakiness of Chris's rundown jumbo jet. Stupid economy section." Noah had to say it, which had Izzy nodding in agreement.

At the moment, Noah looked pretty peeved, "We would've won if Alestupid didn't get distracted by Heather."

"Yeah, I really don't get that guy sometimes." Izzy gave a look.

Noah smiled lightly, "Glad somebody agrees with me," he told her, giving a sly look on his face. Izzy returned the look.

"It's true. I mean, he had her!" Izzy told him. Noah, then, nodded in agreement, looking at her eye to eye.

Anytime Izzy would think back at what happened from earlier, she'd bring it up, "Definitely! I should've been dancing with Owen! I would've rocked!" Izzy gave that same smile she'd give to everybody.

Noah looked concerned, "But you would've been sliding out of the plane with him." This caused Izzy to chuckle, "Still"

"Eh, I dunno," Noah shrugged his shoulders, looking around, still alone. "I'm bored."

Izzy sheepishly chuckled, "Hehe.. yeah. So were you really kissing me in your dream?"

Noah blushed pink, "Seemed like it. I always have freaky dreams with rather an action, horror, or romance genre."

"I see." Izzy giggled.

Noah smirked, "And let me guess, you have some with action, adventure.. and I guess horror that you seem to enjoy watching." Izzy smiled, as she leaned in closer to a blushing Noah.

"Maybe" she smirked slyly at the flustered know-it-all. "As a girl, it's kinda encoded that romance is love.. and well.. I could do with a dose of romance." She wiggled her eyebrow, "Wanna make your dreams come true?" She gave the slyest of all looks.

Noah gasped lightly, "Izzy, what are you implying on?" he questioned.

Izzy rolled her eyes, cupping Noah's face with both her hands, kissing him promptly on the lips. Noah was caught offguard as she moaned into his mouth softly; it caused Noah to blush red. Noah's eyes soon closed as she happily pulled away seconds later.

"So..?" Izzy looked into his eyes, getting lost.

Noah laughs sheepishly, "Hehe.. exactly like the dream" he'd give a signature look at her, "You know, I love your red, curly locks of hair. It describes your personality perfectly." he smiled as she blushed.

"And I like your nose! It's just.. hehe.. awesome like you!" She'd normally compliment on how big his nose would be and how bulgy it'd look on him. To be honest, Noah has his dad's nose, in which he hates so much.

Izzy smiled, "You're so cute." Noah blushed lightly.

"And you're... exciting." Noah was lovestruck.

Izzy leaned into his touch, sighing lovingly as Noah caressed his hands onto her waist, "You have the softest skin, even when you're on your crazy 'Izzy' times." Noah had to admit. Her skin was really soft. Izzy's grin had softened into a sweet smile.

The psycho hose beat teammate of his smiled, "Well, surprisingly, you have a soft touch too." She smiled lovingly.

Noah leaned his forehead against hers, looking deep enough into her eyes to get lost in. Izzy giggled

"Well, this is nice." Izzy leaned her forehead against his back

"Very." Noah pecked her cheek lightly.

After, Izzy kissed his cheek right back, causing him to blush; she grinned.

"Well.. we can uhh.. try this.. kissing thing out if you like." Noah gets lost into her eyes. Izzy blushed, nodding slowly. Noah smiles shyly, causing Izzy to smile before she pressed her lips against his again; she'd make happy noises as well. Noah, on the other hand, held tight onto her. The psycho hose beast had ran her hands into his dark brown shoulder-length, thick hair as he kissed her more romantically; he's smile into the kiss.

Izzy panted slightly, pulling away, "So, how was it?"

"Amazing. Never thought I'd get kissed.. Ever" Noah gave a sly, lovestruck smile.

"Hehe.. well, you should never think or say never!" Izzy reminded Noah.

Noah couldn't help himself, "Izzy.. I-I love you" Noah flushed red from what he had just told her; she smiled as well.

"I love you too," she whispered softly.

Spontaneously, Noah had kissed her right onto the lips again as she happily kissed him back. Noah kissed deeper, just as deep as he kissed her earlier. Izzy moaned as she grips onto his sweatervest, that caused Noah to pant lightly from the excitement; he'd hold onto her waist, clutching each side. He wanted her, he needed her so bad.

Izzy nibbled onto his lips for a bit, causing him to moan in pleasure, tugging onto her skirt lightly. Izzy's hands had held onto his body tighter as he caressed her back while he kissed deeper and more passionate. Izzy slid her tongue into Noah, invading his mouth with her frenching. Noah would let out another moan, exploring her mouth seconds afterwards. Izzy grinned momentarily, her tongue intertwining into his mouth. Both felt lost in the makeout session. Noah needed her so much worse, pulling her closer with his tan cheeks tinting red. Several minutes later, Izzy pulls away.

She was panting, gasping lightly, "S-Sorry.. I was just.." she panted lightly.

"It's fine.. Really." Noah panted with her, embracing her.

The crazy redhead chuckled breathily, "I can't believe you outlasted me. I never knew you had it in ya, Noah." This caused the cynic to chuckle.

"Haha.. Dominance." He told her, in which she remembered. "Yeah, I guess my pelvic pain has gone away." he smiled as he felt no pain, sighing in relief.

Izzy smirked, "Hehe.. I guess not. It must be because Nurse Izzy is the best with her prescriptions!" she joked, causing Noah to smile.

**-Several Minutes Later-**

Tyler, Owen, Alejandro, and the two remaining Team Victory contestants had come back, noticing that Noah and Izzy's faces were flushed.

"W-Whoa! What happened?" Tyler chuckled, as he had an arm wrapped around Lindsay's waist

Noah looked at the others, who was off of Izzy's lap, "What? I got sick and Izzy gave me medicine and that was it." Noah lied, as he gave her a glance.

"Well, actually Noah and I-" Noah put a hand over her mouth, shushing her.

Owen and DJ chuckled at what **they **thought happened between them while Lindsay cooed at something way off topic.

**A/N: Meh, this was okay, kinda OOC-ish on some parts, but this had to be written. This is also proof that I'm ALIVE! Hehe c:**

**I feel so bad, and I feel like a dirty liar! O:**

**But guys, I really do wanna apologize; I don't make too many promises! D:**

**Hehe, first Nizzy fanfic! I feel so proud! It's my second favorite Noah pairing after Notie (God I LOVE that pairing)**

**And I hope these two have WAAAY more interaction in TDWT. I'll be one sad Gabby if they don't (Hehe I don't mind OwenxIzzy, but I just wanna see Noah with a girlfriend to prove he has a heart for somebody)**

**So please, do not bash, flame, or write bad comments about this oneshot or DJ will kill an animal. It's true :C**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**P.S.- Thank you guys SO MUCH for the lovely reviews and favorites and such! Keep them coming! I'll appreciate them! Love you all**

**~Fckn**


End file.
